Il y a longtemps loin d'ici
by Asrial
Summary: vivaient dans un pays, étrange et... mais bref. Une version alternative a la découverte de bébé Loki par Odin. il a recut un petit coup de pouce. Plein de petits coups de pouce.


Il y a longtemps, loin d'ici…..

Il faisait un froid de gueux !

Le petit groupe se serrait les uns contre les autres.

Ils avaient fui leur bourreau quand il leur était tombé dessus au détour d'un chemin dans la foret.  
Ce n'était pas une nouveauté, ça leur arrivait au moins une fois par semaine.

Leur village était à l' abri au fond des bois heureusement.

Personne ne pouvait les trouver sans avoir le cœur pur. Ou alors leur ennemi avait le sens de l'orientation d'un chihuahua cocaïnomane affecté de glaucome oculaire ce qui était toujours possible.

Le chef du groupe remonta les fourrures autours de lui, vite imité par ses cadets.

Ils avaient pris la fuite à travers une petite grotte comme la foret en était constellé.

Il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette grotte avant mais avec leur ennemi devant l'entrée, il leur fallait avancer. Ils entendaient ses coups de pelle et de pioche pour tenter de les rattraper en agrandissant l'entrée.

Ils avaient marchés un certain temps. Voir un temps certain. Une heure ? Dix ? Un jour ?  
Ils avaient très vite perdu toute notion du temps.

"- De la magie est à l'heure."

"- C'est évident et ça ne va pas s'arranger, je vous le dis. On aurait mieux fait de s'arrêter avant de se retrouver dans cette situation calamiteuse et…"

Le pauvre type se prit un taquet de l'armoire à glace derrière lui pour qu'il la boucle. Ses lunettes tombèrent par terre.

Les autres passèrent près de lui en ricanant sans l'aider a les retrouver alors qu'il était quasi aveugle sans.

Finalement, il les retrouva, se les remit sur son nez puis couru après les siens pour les rattraper.

"- Attendez moi ! Attendez moiii !" Il avait peur du noir, comme eux tous, et seul leur chef avait une torche.

"- Moi j'aime pas attendre." Marmotta l'un des membres du groupe.

Le silence retomba à mesure que le froid augmenta au point que l'idée même de s'arrêter n'était plus une option. Ils auraient congelés sur place.

Enfin, ils trouvèrent une sortie à leur grotte.

Une rafale de ventre glacé les fit frissonner jusqu'aux os puis se figer quand le son de combat à l'épée leur fut porté par le vent.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

Une guerrier passa en courant près d'eux sans les voir, poursuivit par un autre qui lui passa sa lame entre les cotes.

Le guerrier survivant lacha un rugissement de rage avant de se mettre à la recherche d'un proie supplémentaire.  
C'était un massacre systématique qui était en train d'avoir lieu.

Le petit groupe se faufilla de crevasse en ombre et d'embrassure de porte en statue colossale jusqu'à un endroit d'où ne provenait aucun bruit.

Aucun bruit à part des pleurs.

Le petit groupe monta péniblement le long de la glace jusqu'à la source des pleurs.

Un bébé…  
Un bébé à la peau bleu.

Un bébé en train de mourir évidement.

"- Ils faut l'aider."

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils sauvaient un bébé de toute façon.

Le petit groupe descendit le bébé de son piédestal.

"- IL DEVRAIT ETRE LA !"

Des guerriers armés jusqu'aux dents. Le groupe se cacha sous une table épaisse.

Les guerriers ne les virent pas.

Ils entendirent leurs cris d'agonie lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur des ennemis.  
Le groupe resta immobile un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les bruits de bataille s'estompent.

"- Vite !"

Le chef du groupe prit la tête.

Ils se mirent à trotter jusqu'à la grotte qui leur avait permis de venir là. La Magie les avait conduit ici, ils en étaient sur.

Le bébé se remit à pleurer, hurlant soudain de toute la puissance de ses poumons.

"- Qu'est-ce que…."

Le poids qui écrasait le groupe disparu soudain alors que quelqu'un soulevait le bébé.

######

Odin avait envoyé ses hommes à la recherche de la cassette.

Ils l'avaient trouvé sans peine. Puis il avait entendu des Jotuns parler entre eux. Le prince, un bébé, était dans le temple.

Il fallait qu'ils le tuent avant qu'il ne tombe entre les mains de l'ennemi, ce serait plus miséricordieux.

Cela intrigua le dieu.

Que pourrait-il faire d'un enfant Jotun ?  
Il était épuisé, mais il était surtout curieux.

Il avait fait demi-tour dans le temple sans rien trouver. Deux de ses hommes avaient été massacrés par une poche de résistance mené par l'époux de Laufey. Ils l'avaient tué finalement puis avaient trouvé la salle intérieure du Temple.

Il était entré mais il n'y avait rien sur l'autel. Il allait faire demi-tour dans des hurlements de bébé l'avait interloqué.

Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu une petite chose bleue en couche passer sur le côté.

L'image était étrange.  
Le bébé ne marchait pas, ne rampait pas. Il était sur le dos et avançait…Comme s'il était porté par…Des fourmis ?

Il attrapa le bébé par son lange et le souleva.

Il était bleu, les yeux rouges, avec les marques royales sur le front….le fils de Laufey !

De la taille de son fils Thor…Idéal pour une alliance entre leurs deux mondes ! C'était ce que les jotuns voulaient dire !

"- VITE LES SCHTROUMPH !"

Odin baissa les yeux sur le sol. Il vit s'enfuir des petits lutins tout bleus avec des bonnets blancs et des culottes blanches.  
Qu'elles étaient donc ces petites choses étranges ?

Toujours était-il qu'ils avaient probablement sauvé le petit prince qui passait lentement au rose dans ses bras.

Il retira sa cape pour protéger le bébé du froid, déjà oublieux des petites créatures qui avaient sauvés le bébé de ses congénères.

#######

Le grand Schtroumph ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la petite grotte qu'ils avaient emprunté pour arriver. Autour de lui, ses Schtroumph haletaient comme des fous, épuisés et effrayés.

Le bébé leur avait été pris mais le grand humain (c'était un humain ?) n'avait pas eu l'air de lui vouloir du mal.

"- Grand Schtroumph, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"- Je ne sais pas Schtroumph Costaud. On va rentrer j'imagine. Je crois que nous avons fait ce que nous étions censés faire."

"- Mais…"

"- Schtroumph à lunettes tais-toi !" Menaça le Schtroumph Costaud.

"- Je le dirais au Grand Schtroumph !"

Le chef du village leva les yeux au ciel. Il était fatigué.

"- allons-y mes Schtroumph."

Le chemin du retour leur paru infiniment plus court que l'allée.

#####

A Asgard, Odin posa le bébé dans les bras de Frigga.

"- C'est le fils de Laufey. Les siens voulaient le tuer."

"- Et vous voulez que nous le gardions ? C'est un jotun."

"- C'est un bébé ma dame…"

"- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

"- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait de nom, Frigga."

"- Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?"

"- Ce sont des petits lutins bleus qui me l'ont donné. Sans doute quelque esprit des glaces." Après tout, ils étaient bleus comme les jotuns non ?"

"- Je vais l'appeler Loki."

Le bébé se mit à gazouiller, content et au chaud.

(c'est pas ma faute ! c'est Splanchnique !)


End file.
